Dimensional Epilogue: Zoids
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: One-Shot Epilogue to Gundam Seed Destiny: Dimensional Help. This is a glimpse into what happened when Van and Fiona returned to the world of Zoids.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny and Zoids

* * *

When Van and Fiona could see again they found themselves in a desert with their Gundams in their 'Zoid' forms.

"Where are we" asked Van looking around

"Maybe we are back home" said Fiona

"Lets' go look around" said Van

The Ligers jumped up and transformed into their Gundam forms and activated Mirage Colloid before taking off. They flew around for a while until their radars picked up something. They headed towards it and saw it was a Zoid.

"A Zoid" said Fiona

"We are back home" said Van

As the got closer to the Zoid they found out that it was the Geno Breaker.

"The Geno Breaker" said Fiona

"Raven" said Van

The Ligers transformed into the 'Zoid' form and landed on the ground before deactivating Mirage Colloid.

"Who are you" asked Raven seeing them

"Long time no see Raven" said Van

"Van" said Raven

"Where did you get those Zoids from" asked Reese

"I have never seen them before" she added

"I see you are with him too Reese" said Fiona

"Fiona" said Reese

"They were given to us by our friends" said Van

"I wanted to see how they fare against you" he said

"Fine by me" said Raven

Fiona went off to the side to get out of the way but didn't see Reese get out of the Geno Breaker.

"I see you added a second seat to the Geno Breaker for Reese" said Fiona

"How sweet of you" she added

"Shut up" shouted Raven

"Let's not use our Organoids for this battle" said Van

"Fine" said Raven

"Begin" said Fiona

The Liger started firing its cannons and beam rifle at the Geno Breaker but it avoided them all as it charged at the Liger. The Liger charged forward too and as it got closer activated it beam blades on its wings. The Geno Breaker brought one of its X-Breakers out to block it only for the beam blade to cut right through it.

Right after the Liger past the Geno Breaker it shot out its heat rod and it wrapped around the Geno Breaker's leg. It activated and destroyed the Geno Breaker's leg before retracting. The Geno Breaker tried to take off only for the activated heat rod to shoot out again and damage its engines causing it to crash into the ground.

"Looks like I win" said Van

"See you later" he said

He activated Mirage Colloid and ran off.

"Bye, bye" said Fiona

Then she too activated Mirage Colloid and ran off after Van.

Shadow and Specula appeared as Shadow fused with the Geno Breaker and started healing it.

"Damn it" shouted Raven

"How did he beat me so easily" he exclaimed

"I do not think those were really Zoids" said Reese

As both Ligers were flying along, Fiona asked "Should we go back to HQ now"

"Not yet" said Van

"I want to go to my old house first" he said

"Ok" said Fiona

When they arrived at Van's hometown the Ligers transformed into their 'Zoid' forms and deactivated Mirage Colloid. Fiona stayed on the outskirts with their Gundams while Van went to his old house.

He ran into the house and saw his sister in the kitchen.

"Hey Maria" said Van

Maria tuned around and saw Van standing there.

"You're back" said Maria hugging him

"What are you doing here" she asked letting go

"I am here to see if I could have mom's ring" said Van

Maria's eyes widen at that.

"Are you finally going to ask her" asked Maria

"Yes" said Van nodding his head

"I will be right back" said Maria leaving the kitchen

She came back a few minutes later and handed the ring to Van.

"Here you go" said Maria handing the ring to him

"Thanks" said Van taking it

"Where is she" asked Maria looking around

"She is currently at the outskirts watching over our Zoids" said Van putting the ring in his pocket

"Good luck" said Maria

"Thank you" said Van

He left the house and went back to where the Gundams were.

"Are you all done" asked Fiona seeing him

"Yes" said Van nodding his head

He got into his Liger and they both ran off.

Once they were out of sight of the colony, Van said "Follow me"

The Liger jumped up and transformed into its Gundam form and took off with Fiona following behind him. They headed towards a rock spire and landed on top of it. They both got out and Fiona looked around letting out a gasp.

"This is where you found me" said Fiona

"Yes" said Van

Fiona turned back towards him and let out another gasp seeing him down on one knee.

"I thought this would be the best place for it since this is where our lives together began" said Van

"So, Fiona Elisi Linette, will you do me the honor of marrying me" he asked holding a ring

"Yes" cried Fiona

Van put the ring on Fiona's finger and got up before he hugged and kissed her.

"I'm sorry it took so long Fiona" said Van

"But I wanted you to have my mother's ring" he said letting go

"It's beautiful" said Fiona looking at it

"Thank you" she said

She then gave him a kiss.

"Let's go back to our friends" said Van

"Yes" said Fiona nodding her head

They got into their Gundams and took off.

Both Ligers were running towards Guardian Force HQ when they received a message over the radio.

" _Attention unknown Zoids, this is a restricted area stop immediately"_

Both Ligers came to a stop.

" _Identify yourselves"_

"This Lieutenant Van Flyheight"

"And this is Fiona"

" _Acknowledged"_

" _You are cleared to enter"_

Both Ligers entered the hanger and they saw all their friends were there. Both Van and Fiona got out as Zeke ran up to Van and knocked him over.

"It's good to see you too" said Van

Fiona giggled at that allowing Moonbay to see the ring on her finger. Moonbay ran up to her and took a closer look.

"Is that a ring" asked Moonbay looking at it

"Yes" said Fiona nodding her head smiling

"Van proposed to me with his mother's ring" she said

"That's great" said Moonbay hugging Fiona

Zeke walked up to one of the Ligers only for Van to stop him from doing anything.

"Sorry Zeke, but they are not Zoids" said Van

"What are they then" asked Irvine

"They are machines like our friends had" said Van

"How did you get them" asked Irvine

"We were taken to the dimension they were from and they built them for us to thank us for helping them" said Van

"They are able to transform into a 'Zoid' like form to better blend in here" he said

* * *

This is just like my other epilogue. This is only a glimpse of what happened when Van and Fiona returned.


End file.
